Math or English?
by Iamthecookieninja
Summary: Takane is top in Math but bottom at English. Haruka is top in English but bottom at math. When Takane's grades are slipping and there's only one more week till the English exam that's her last hope, asking her 'rival' to help may be the best idea... It can't be that bad right?


Sup guys, Iamthecookieninja here to bring you another shitty fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou days/Mekakucity actors or its' characters.

Now...

* * *

"Please?"

Ayano's eyes were large and doe-like as she pleaded. Takane shook her head, attempting to avert her eyes. No, she wasn't going to be sucked into the Ayano vortex of adorableness and fluffiness and cuteness and-

She was getting sucked into it wasn't she?

With her the last sliver of strength that Takane possesed, she tore her gaze away from the face.

"No." The gamer declared firmly. " I will not sit with that asshole that you call a boyfriend, if you want to sit with him so badly, go sit by your-"

"Thanks Takane, you're the best friend ever!" Too late, she was carted off by her companion in red, running at lightning speed while dragging a half-dead, half-wishing she was dead Takane behind her as she sped across the tile floors of the cafeteria, heading straight towards...

...Aww, hell no.

The table they were heading to was crowded by girls. Juniors and seniors, attractive and the ugly, straight and lesbian, and of course, smack dab in the middle was none other than Prince asswipe himself, crowded by swarms of women, whom, despite what they said, obviously wanted him a little more than as a friend. More like a boyfriend at least. Takane felt her partner tremble beside her as she vaguely remembered that the very asswipes' girlfriend was in fact watching her own boyfriend get assaulted by horny females. Horny females _that weren't her._

_Oh shit_, Takane thought as she stepped back from the now quietly raging girl. That was _her_ boyfriend up there. Shit, Ayano was mad, she was mad, she was MAD, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Black Ayano was gonna come out, she was gonna come out-

Takane took an unconscious step back from the formerly friendly girl, if someone didn't do something-

"Kyaa! Shintaro, please take my virginity!"

Good job, whoever said that. Black Ayano had just been unleashed from her cage. Yes, black Ayano, which Takane had lovingly dubbed as Kuro-yano. The counter ego of the normal Ayano, the complete flip side of the nice, friendly girl that everybody knew. Takane shuddered as she saw Ayano take an ominous step forward towards the gaggle of girls. There was no hope, the girls that had been standing there peacefully (not really) was going to be blasted into the pits of Tartarus, it was going to be bloody, it was going to be a massacre, it was going to be even more M rated than her game, Dead Bullet. The girls didn't stand a-

"Screw off! I don't want your virginity, you're probably not a virgin anyway!"

Kuro-yano was instantly restrained as normal Ayano resurfaced again. The girls scattered across the cafeteria like brains scattered across the battlefield in Dead Bullet, the table was left empty, revealing another person seated beside the chick-magnet.

Oh.

It was him. Her rival.

Well not really. But she'll explain that later.

"Hey, Takane" Ayano was speaking in a whisper now that they were nearing the pair. "Isn't that Haruka? The one who topped English?"

She nodded mutely, yes indeed, it was the English prodigy in the flesh. The ever-so-great Haruka. The other person besides Shintaro that she would send to the depths of hell without second thought.

"Freaking hell, great timing" Takane muttered under her breath.

Now understand, she had _nothing_ against the guy, except for the tiny fact that he _excelled_ at the one subject which she failed at, the loathed, loathed subject-

_English._

As far as Takane's concerned, anybody who even remotely likes that subject has made a pact with the devil.

It was a horrible subject, heck why did you even need to study it? Just learn the basics and get it over with. It's so stupid how they have words that mean the same thing. Falling. Cascading. Same difference. Falling down the hole, what's wrong with _cascading_ down the hole? Huh? What's so bad about that?

Stupid English. Stupid Haruka for being good at it. Stupid-

"You know, you could be just biased." Ayano's voice broke the girls' train of thought. "Because of your English scores.."

Takane felt herself cringe at the mention of her English marks. She placed last. Freaking Last. What were the chances? She fleetingly wondered what was going through God's head on the day of the English Exam, something like-

"Urgh, I'm bored. Oh WAIT! How 'bout I pass time by fucking with that sad little human being in that hole of a school? Yeah, that should do the trick."

"Hey, you know," Ayano was smiling. That was a bad sign. "Why don't you ask Haruka to tutor you for English? I mean you're failing..."

Her scarf fluttered, mimicking her thoughts. Takane just stared. What the hell did she just suggest?"

"Hell no." The girl declared firmly. "I have my pride too."

Ayano bit back smoothly, unfazed.

"You're failing English though, Takane. Remember what Kano sensei said?"

Oh. Yes. Kano sensei.

* * *

_"Take a seat, Takane."_

_The blonde was seated on the opposite side of a smooth wooden desk. He gestured for the unyielding girl to sit. The girl crossed her arms daringly._

_"No thanks, I'd rather stand, Kano **sensei**."_

_Her emphasis on 'sensei' was picked up by the teacher, causing a cringe to flash across his face that was then quickly covered up by his usual cheeky grin. He tutted patronisingly._

_"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, what, did you get rejected?"_

_Takane smirked, having already prepared a comeback._

_"Ne, I think that last question should be directed at yourself, sensei. You know, about last week when somebody confessed to Kido sensei at a fish and chips shop."_

_Kano sensei's grin grew wider. Wait why... Takane thought...Why-_

_"Actually" The male bit back smoothly. "I didn't get rejected." His grin was now on the edge of splitting his face as he saw realisation dawn on the students' features. "Kido sensei and I are of now in a relationship."_

_"Wait. What?" Takane stood there, dumbfounded. The sad, sad little guy had actually gotten himself a relationship? Say what?_

_"Yes" If possible, Takane had found that his voice had gotten even more annoying then two minutes ago. "I'm in a relationship, unlike you, if I may add. Now, I came here to discuss your english marks, which by the way, you're failing horribly."_

_That son of a-_

_"That's right." He smirked as if he could read her mind, "You are, in fact, on the very verge of failing English. Unless you pass this next test-" His fingers tapped on a piece of paper in front of him that had magically appeared._

_ "You will flunk English."_

_Takane had a sudden urge to grab the paper lying innocently on the desk and shove it up her English sensei's ass. But of course she didn't, the poor piece of paper never did anything in its' past life to deserve something as horrible as getting shoved up Kano's ass. Nobody did. So there it stayed. Instead, Takane snatched the piece of paper of the desk and skimmed through the words on the page at her top speed of ten words per minute. Her eyes narrowed._

_"What's this-? Shakespear? Who the hell's that?"_

_The blonde shook his head, facepalming into his desk at a frightening speed. Seriously, sometimes he wondered what did his pupils did with their life. _

_"I've heard from Tsubomi that you've held the top place in Math for -how long was it again?"_

_"Ever since I entered high school." Takane confirmed , with a slightly smug look on her face._

_"Yeah, that" The teacher picked up where he left off. "You might be known as the math whiz, but you need to spend more time on your English. Math isn't all there is to life, you know."_

_For a second, Takane thought he almost seemed like a real sensei, like her math teacher Kido- or at least until he dropped a mountain of papers into her arms and hurried her out the door._

_"I'll have fun marking your English test!" He chirped right before he slammed the door. Takane gritted her teeth._

_That son of a bitch_

* * *

Takane made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a mix between a growl and a whimper, a noise that usually meant 'I hate to say it, but I agree with you.' or 'I'm going to rip your bloody throat out.'

Ayano really hoped it was the first one.

While Takane was busy reminiscing her good times with their English teacher, Ayano was thinking up ways to make her secret obsession come true. Yes, Ayano had a secret, a secret so deep and dark she couldn't even reveal to her boyfriend Shintaro. Yes her secret, oh so very secret addiction which she had loving named-

_Harutaka_

A couple consisting of Haruka and Takane. So she shipped her friends together, whatever right? They were perfect for each other anyway. Seriously, did Takane really think that she would push her that much for her english? Sure she cared but my, my, people were way too dense these days. She turned away, hiding a disturbing smile on her face that could only be described as_ Not Ayano._ If her calculations were correct, _Harutaka_ would make romance history. The universal idea of opposites attracting in its finest. Math and English. Light and Dark. Takane and Haruka. She would have made her fantasy real life. Ayano stifled a maniacal laugh that was coming up her throat. Cutely, of course.

Yes, the tsundere and prickly Takane would need the gentle and kind Haruka to guide her along the path of true love. Not to mention that with Haruka's height and Takane's, when they kiss, Haruka would have to lean over to reach her. It would be completely photogenic. Ayano cackled inwardly as she turned to face her friend, finished with looking back on the sweet memory. Now all she had to do was get them together.

"Seriously, though" Ayano tried to lay it on thick. "This is our last English test and that it contributes to our English report for like, 20 percent."

THe girl remained silent.

"You know," She said, desperately trying to give more incentive. "If you fail English,you'll probably get your math scores overlooked even though they're amazing. Asking Haruka to tutor you might be the best-"

"Aah, geez I get it now!" The last comment struck a nerve Ayano noted, starting to feel guilty for (sorta) manipulating her friend.

_Maybe I should stop..._

Takane brushed past her friend, walking at a almost painfully fast speed towards the pair of boys. The guilt that gnawed at Ayano grew stronger, eating at her insides as she trailed behind her companion, suddenly hell bent on reaching the boys no matter what in the allocated time period of lunch. Ayano felt slightly nervous at the way she paced towards the table with such.._.intent,_ hoping that her friend wouldn't pull another one of her reckless moves that she was famed for.

_Wait a minute..._Ayano thought._..She can't really be..._

Shintaro smirked when he saw one of his most hated adversaries storm up to his cafeteria table.

"Ooh, Takane, what's got you so worked up? Want me to smash you in Dead Bullet again? Well if you insist-"

"Shut it, Kisaragi."

Takane snapped, eyes ablaze as she stormed to the table, destination clearly set on...

The boy stuffing himself with Negima.

Her arm snaked out and slammed on the table, a boom resounding across the cafeteria that nobody reacted to. The boy looked up, his attention no longer focused on his food. His mouth opened to ask what the fuck was she doing before he was interrupted by a seething Takane.

"Haruka Kokonose" The words were spoken with so much venom, as if she wanted the cheery boy himself to just disappear. "Can you _please-_ " She spat out the word, hating herself for what she was saying, especially to _him-_ "Tutor my English for this week?"

"What?!" Shintaro's eyes bugged.

"What?!" Ayano couldn't believe her constant persuasion had actually worked.

"What!?" Random guy Joe appeared from his hiding spot under the table, unable to hold in his disbelief right before he was quickly killed off by the author, his only purpose as a comedic break finished.

Haruka smiled brightly, completely unfazed by her rage.

"Sure!" His brown eyes glittered with excitement "It'll be fun!"

It was at that moment when Takane decided that life was indeed a bitch.

* * *

Yes. I know. Boring. I swear there will be lots of Harutaka action in the next chapter, maybe even some Shinaya. This fic will be updated weekly, and please read and review! You reviews are my fuel for writing fanfictions!

I can feel my muse faltering for this fic. It was overall very blah, but I'm sure after writing a good dose of Harutaka action in the next chapter, it'll be up and running in no time! THis fanfiction will be update weekly. Or as soon as possible.

Thanks to all my reviewers, Mew sunset star, HeadphonesSketchbook and animefreak1980 and all my reviewers. Thank you so much for reading this stuff. I am seriously grateful to you all.

Signing off.

Iamthecookieninja

Oh, and if you won't bother you, please review and give constructive criticism on the right.


End file.
